


Out to lunch

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the promo for 10.09, The Things we left Behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to lunch

It wasn’t easy to say it, _If I go darkside you’ll have to take me out_ , and the words are barely out of his mouth before Cas is grabbing him by the arm and pulling him outside, out into the burning sunshine.

“What hell man--”

Cas doesn’t answer, steering him to the side of the building out of sight and _holy hell_ Dean doesn’t see it coming but he can’t say it’s unexpected when Cas starts kissing him, hands flat against the cheap siding of the diner and body a hard line against his. He freezes at first just feeling the hard press of lips before Cas eases up, steps back, runs a frustrated hand through his hair and goes to walk away.

Not gonna happen.

He yanks him back by the sleeve of his coat, catching onto the collar and crashing their lips together again, this time feeling an immediate response. Cas’s lips are soft, moving with precision as if he were showing Dean something, trying to tell him _something_ maybe. He takes hold of Dean’s waist, rucking up his shirt when he clenches his fists and Dean moans into his mouth. Too loudly.  It’s broad daylight but who the hell cares when your bestfriend is kissing you and never want it to stop.

Cas pulls away.

“I could never hurt you.”

He kisses again, harder this time, with a slide of tongue along Dean’s lips.

“You’ll have to find someone else to do it,” Cas nearly growls into his mouth.

Dean nods, barely realizing what he’s saying yes to when he needs to get his hands on more of Cas, ASAP. Cas slows him down though, catching his hands and threading their fingers together. He sighs against the side of Dean’s face, pressing a kiss to his jaw before whispering there.

“We’ll find another way.”


End file.
